I WAN TO BELIEVE 11 Cuando el Pasado nos alcance
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: La vida pasada de Leo y Cinza tienen muchas cosas en común, sin embargo un terrible peligro los amenaza: alguien los esta acechando con no muy buenas intensiones.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad y Leo le pertenece a Azul y Serio 1…. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

**DETALLES**:

**Idea original**: Azul y Serio 1.

**Adaptación**: Azul Celeste

**Guión**: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste

**Archivado**: SABADO 15 DE AGOSTO DEL 2009

**Publicado**: según el Fanfiction…

MENSAJE DE LOS AUTORES: Hola… por favor, de la manera mas atenta les pedimos que nos dejen un review... no importa que quieran decir…. Lñanzarnos tomatrazos, bombazos, metrallas o una ,linda felicitación… se los vamos a agradecer infinitamente… Gracias.

Atentamente: Azul y Serio 1 y Azul_Celeste

I WAN TO BELIEVE Capítulo 11 .- Cuando el Pasado nos alcance

Sinospsis: La vida pasada de Leo y Cinza tienen muchas cosas en común, pero Leo oculta algo muy grave…por fin llegan al La Ciudad Divina y al Templo de los elementos…

* * * * *

-" muy bien hecho, Leo… estas llevando a cabo muy bien tu misión… recuerda lo que tenemos planeado…"

- Si señor… le prometo que las cosas se harán como me lo ha pedido

- confío en ti, Leo… de ti depende que el mundo Divino salga de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra y se apodere del mundo exterior…

- así será …

-¿ y los mocosos esos?

- están dormidos por ahora,…

- ¿ya confían en ti?

- al parecer, me he ganado su confianza

- muy bien. Muchacho, el plan va la perfección…

- pero, hay algo que quería preguntarle…

- dime, hijo, que es lo que me quieres preguntar?……

- yo recuerdo que me había dicho que los Combo Niños eran cuatro, pero en realidad son 5…

- ¿cinco?, que raro… yo no recuerdo que fueran 5… ¿quien es el otro?...

- el murciélago, es una mujer, muy hermosa, por cierto, pero es ciega, su nombre es Cinza

- ¿ciega?... ja, ja, ja… yo no me preocuparía por ella… Leo… no creo que ella pueda hacer algo en contra de nuestro plan…

- pero…

- ten cuidado con esa chiquilla… nada mas… no hagas nada que pueda estropear nuestros planes…

- así lo haré, padre…

- si las cosas resultan como deben ser… serás premiado, Leo…

- gracias Señor…

- ahora vete… debes regresar con ellos…no vayan a sorprenderte…

- muy bien, padre, le prometo que no saldrá nada mal…

Regreso al "campamento" de mi supuesto recorrido… todos siguen dormidos y me siento para mover la leña de la hoguera que intentaron hacer… en eso siento a alguien por mi espalda…

- ¿que haces?....

- Ah, Cinza, eres tu…

- no me digas que te asusté…

- no, mas bien me sorprendiste…ven, siéntate a mi lado…

- si me guías, no sé donde precisamente es que estás….- me dice. Yo levanto una mano y le tomo la suya jalándola suavemente hacia mi para que se siente a mi lado…

- ¿no puedes dormir?, debes estar cansada…

- yo… no. No puedo dormir… tuve un sueño o algo que no me dejo seguir durmiendo..

- ¿un sueño?, ¿puedes soñar?

- si,¿ porque? ¿que tiene de raro soñar?

- es que, como no puedes ver… ¿Qué forma toman tus sueños?

- la forma de la silueta que puedo ver con el sonido…

- ¿en verdad?... ¿como es eso?

- desde que me bautizaron, puedo ver siluetas con el sonido del sonar del murciélago… es fascinante poder ver aunque sea siluetas, antes solo sentía la presencia de algo o de alguien por el sonido del eco o por alguna perturbación en el ambiente…

- definitivamente eres fascinante…

- gracias… pero yo no lo creo así…

- ¿Y que soñaste?…

- algo horrible… vi. que algo caía sobre serio y después su silueta desaparecía… y tengo una sensación terrible desde que desperté del sueño…

- no te preocupes, fué solo un sueño… ¿quieres mucho a Serio, Verdad?

- quiero a todos, pero Serio desde un principio me brindó una atención muy especial, aunque sé que el ama en secreto a Azul, creo que no pude evitar sentirme identificada con él… lo quiero mucho… pero hasta ahí, tengo mis límites… y no pienso cruzarlos…

- y yo, ¿podría estar dentro o fuera de tus límites?

- Leo, te estoy conociendo apenas… no estás ni dentro ni fuera…

- tu y yo tendríamos la misma edad,

- si es cierto, tendríamos 31 años

- ¿vez?…. Tu historia y la mía son muy similares…

- ni tanto…

- ambos perdimos a nuestras familias a causa de un incendio…

- en parte, es cierto… pero tú no me has contado tu historia…

-es que es algo que no me gusta recordar…

- yo también decía lo mismo, es doloroso, pero cuando lo cuentas… pareciera que el corazón libera ese dolor que llevas por dentro… y, te sientes libre de él… quizá con el tiempo solo lo podamos ver como un triste recuerdo de nuestras vidas…

- tienes razón… bueno, me has convencido… Señorita, póngase cómoda que se enterará del terrible pasado que atormenta al pobre e inocente Leo… verás, hace algunos años, vivía en Palmares, junto con mis padres, éramos una familia feliz, pero cuando tenía 5 años, mi padre tuvo que Salir a buscar algunas herramientas, cuando sucedió un terrible incendio, en el que mi madre y yo quedamos rodeados por el fuego, mi madre me protegió cubriéndome con su cuerpo, mi padre al ver l que sucedía, se arriesgó y entró por nosotros, primero logró sacarme, pero cuando intentó entrar por mi madre, ya era demasiado tarde, el incendio se había propagado por toda la casa, derrumbándola por completo… y estaban en riesgo las demás casas de Palmares…

- lo lamento mucho, Leo…

- gracias… en fin. Mi padre se sintió devastado por la muerte de mi madre y se dedicó de lleno a la capoeira, era un adulto mayor muy decidido, y bastante perspicaz así que decidió irse a vivir a la selva… junto conmigo claro, donde me enseñó la capoeira. Pasaron 3 años mas y fui bautizado por él cuando tenía 8 años…pero después de un acontecimiento en la aldea, él me llevó para ayudar a cuidar a una niña dentro de una caja de cristal, esa caja era una herramienta para la suspensión animada… algo que mi padre sabía hacer a la perfección… el hacer la suspensión animada solo algunas personas tienen esa habilidad, y la capacidad necesaria para efectuarla… y mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas para controlar esa caja de cristal, me decía que esa niña sería alguien muy importante dentro del mundo de la capoeira, que era hija de un discípulo suyo y que tenia un gran valor sentimental… Pasó el tiempo, y mientras mi padre me enseñaba todo lo que el aprendió, también se lo enseñaba a la niña por medio de la caja de cristal, el solo le hablaba y le contaba como se debían hacer las cosas… él me decía que ella captaba todo y llegado el momento, cuando todo el conocimiento llegara a necesitarlo, lo tendría sin que ella supiera cómo… en fin. Después de un tiempo me pidió que fuera vivir solo a la selva de Palmares, mas o menos cuando tenía 25 años, y así lo hice, pero después que me fui una temporada y regresé para buscarlo… desapareció y no volví a saber de él nunca más…ni de la niña dentro de la caja de cristal…

- como se llamaba tu padre, Leo…

- como yo, Leo, Leo Patiña…

-¿ QUE?.... ¡no.. eso no puede ser cierto!…

- ¿Porque?..¿Que tiene de malo que se llame así?….

- es que… no lo entiendes… ¡Patiña fue mi tutor cuando desapareció mi padre!…

- ¡¿Que?... no… no creo… Tú…tu eres la niña que…! , ¡acaso tu familia fue atacada por…!

- por un demonio divino…

- ¡no puede ser!... ¿por ti perdí a mi padre?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- porque el me dijo que tenía una misión importante con esa niña…y cuando lo busque después de vivir en la selva, el ya había fallecido…intenté buscar a la niña que el cuidaba y no la encontré, en ese entonces tenía 28años…

- yo… no sé… excepto que todo parece indicar que tienes enfrente esa niña que cuidaste junto a tu padre…

- ¡no puedo creerlo!... ¿porque no te reconocí desde un principio?

- quizá nunca viste mi rostro… no sabías como era. ¿O si?

- solo te podía ver a través del cristal de la caja donde estabas… una vez intenté verte de cerca, pero justo cuando abrí la puerta de la caja, mi padre llegó para cerrarla… me dijo que si abría esa caja nuevamente Podrías morir… y me hizo prometerle que jamás intentaría abrirla nuevamente…y así fue, te cuidé lo mejor que pude, deseando que el día en que salieras de esa caja fuera lo mas pronto posible, hasta que mi padre me pidió que me convirtiera en ermitaño, pero jamás pensé que fuera para cuidarte a ti… aunque yo ya estaba a punto de transformar mi vida… no lo hice, viví pensando en ver a la niña dentro de la caja de cristal donde se encontraba en animación suspendida y cuando regresé ya no estaban ni tú, ni mi padre…

- yo… lo siento… no sé que decir…- me dice un poco apenada…

- no digas nada… mejor déjame verte… al fin puedo conocer a esa niña que jamás conocí… y que cuidé con gran dedicación…

- ¿puedo abrazarte?... tu eres la única conexión que tengo lo mas cercana a mi padre Patiña…

- Cinza… tu también por lo que me has contado… ¿Qué sonso fui, porque no me dí cuenta cuando me contaron tu historia?- me dice abrazándome…

- ¿entonces somos hermanos?

- ¡no por favor, no me digas eso!... soportaría todo menos que me dijeras que somos hermanos…

- ¿Por qué?...

-porque viví obsesionado con esa niña, me enamoré de ella y ahora la tengo enfrente de mí…no podría perderte de nuevo… nuestros destinos ya estaban unidos desde un inicio…desde antes de conocerte, Cinza… tu eres un reflejo de mi corazón… todo lo hice con la esperanza de poder tenerte cerca de mí algún día… de poder conocerte y que el destino hiciera el resto…

- ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien que no sabías quien ni qué era?

- el ver la dedicación que te daba mi padre, lo que te enseñaba mientras dormías, lo que te decía y me enseñaba de ti, me hicieron irte queriendo cada día más y más…

- ¿tu sabes que me enseñó padre Patiña mientras estaba en animación suspendida?...

- si, las mismas cosas que yo también sé… un día si quieres hacemos el repaso… todo esta dentro de nuestra mente… solo es cuestión de encontrar la estimulación adecuada para recordar todo…

- ¿un estímulo?… mas estímulo que el que me acabas de contar… no creo poder encontrar….

- ¿entonces… ya estoy dentro de tus límites?...

- Leo… lo único que sé es que estoy muy confundida…

- lo sé, sabía que tu historia y la mía eran similares, pero jamás pensé que estuvieran unidas…

- entonces no vienes del pasado, Leo, vienes del presente, solo tú eres quien cambió… ¿quién o qué pudo haber hecho esto?....y sobre todo… ¿con que intensión?...- me dice entre bostezos…y acomodándose nuevamente para poder dormir…

- no lo sé, Cinza… pero le debo agradecer que me haya dado la oportunidad de tener frente a mi de nuevo…- le digo mintiendo…yo si sé quien lo hizo, pero ahora yo también estoy confundido… tengo que disimular hasta que lo pueda aclarar con mi "padre"…

- ahora duerme… mañana nos espera un largo camino hasta Ciudad Divina… y el Templo De los Elementos

- después de lo que me contaste… no sé... si… pueda… dormir…- me dice entre bostezos…

- yo sé que sí dormirás… le digo mientras pongo mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, hasta que se queda dormida…

- lo siento, Cinza… tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con mi "padre" y no puedo permitir que te des cuenta de mis intensiones…- le digo en voz baja mientras me levanto para tratar de contactar a mi padre en medio de la selva… pero no lo logré… así que regreso nuevamente al campamento y me acuesto a dormir por un rato mas…

Era de madrugada, apenas se puede observar la ligera luz del día que se avecina Cinza y yo amanecimos abrazados uno del otro… yo abrí los ojos y suavemente me separé de ella hasta dejarla acostada en el suelo…. Tenía que contactar a mi padre, tenía que aclararme porque no me había dicho que ella era la chica que había cuidado con tanto esmero… así que me dirigí selva adentro y comencé a llamarlo nuevamente…

-¡Padre, por favor… necesito hablar con usted!… ¡¡¡Aparezca!!!... Necesito que me diga porque no me dijo quien era Cinza!!!- le digo insistente… de repente en un charco de agua comienza a escucharse una voz…

- porque lo que ella te dice no es verdad, te está mintiendo, sabe que si te enamoras de ella impedirá que lleves a cabo la misión… ella es igual a ellos…. Solo buscan la manera de confundirte para que pierdas el camino…

- pero nadie sabe mi pasado… ¿Cómo puede ella saberlo?...

- la maldad se vale de todo para triunfar… no te dejes engañar… ellos son tus enemigos…debes quitarla de en medio… de lo contrario te estorbará en tu misión… debes confiar en mí, Leo, yo soy tu padre, tu familia, ellos no son nada tuyo…

- Pero.. ella… Cinza… es…

- Ella no es quien dice ser… de alguna manera se enteró de tu historia y la está usando para influenciar en ti…

- pero… padre…

- haz lo que te digo y no pasará nada… no hagas que me sienta avergonzado de ti….

- yo.. está bien, Señor, haré lo que me pide…

- muy bien, hijo mío… muy bien…- dice mientras se borra su imagen del agua… escucho a las aves cantar mientras me quedo pensativo en lo que me acaba de decir mi padre… sin embargo lo que él me dice no concuerda con lo que me han demostrado los chicos… y sobre todo, Cinza… "tienes que quitarla de en medio"… "debes eliminarla"…. Resuenan esas palabras en mi mente… "ella no es quien dice ser, no te dejes engañar… yo soy tu padre… tienes que obedecerme" parece que me gritan en mi cabeza…la confusión se apodera de mi mente… me dejo caer en el suelo mientras una pequeña llovizna matutina choca con mi rostro… ¿será posible eso?, ¿Ella sería capaz de aparentar otra cosa que no es?... ¡NO!..¡Eso no puede ser!.. Ella es real, es auténtica, su aura no le permite mentir… aunque también ella podría ocultar sus sentimientos… ¡no se que hacer!... ¡alguien miente…. ¿pero quien?!¡¿Quién?!... Cierro mis ojos mientras siento el agua fría caer en mi cara… mi mente esta hecha un caos en este momento… aún recuerdo cuando mi padre apareció entre mis sueños cuando vivía en Palmares, siendo el Leo adulto, de 31 años… antes de aparecerme en el recinto de práctica de los Combo Niños.. Dormía, creo que era media noche cuando mi padre apareció…

*flash back*

- hola leo….

-¿padre?... no puede ser… ¿en verdad eres tu?...

- Leo… te tengo una misión muy importante….

- pero… ¿Cómo es posible?...¿si falleciste hace algunos años?

- no fallecí, sigo siendo yo… los Divinos me dieron una oportunidad fuera de esta dimensión… es por eso q te contacto… tienes una misión muy importante para que ambas dimensiones, la dimensión divina y la dimensión terrestre se puedan unir en una sola… y podamos estar juntos nuevamente…

- ¿Juntos de nuevo?, eso seria fantástico, pero ¿la dimensión divina junto con la terrestre?... no sobrevendría un caos con dos dimensiones distintas?

- solo ten fé en mi… Leo, nada de eso sucederá, ambas dimensiones vivirán en armonía y sobrevendrá una nueva época de gloria tanto para los humanos como para los divinos….

- ¿ y cual sería mi misión?

- deberás terminar con los Combo Niños…

- ¿los combo niños?, no se supone que ellos son los guardianes del mundo terrestre?

- así es… son los únicos que no confían en los Divinos…

- pero si terminan con los combo niños… quien respaldará al mundo terrestre?

- no necesitan respaldo… créeme cuando te digo que el mundo Divino y el terrestre vivirán en armonía… los combo niños en este caso trataran de impedir esa unión de dimensiones a toda costa…porque para eso fueron creados…

- pero tu fuiste parte de ellos…¿Por qué de repente quieres eliminarlos?

- asi son las cosas, Leo, uno debe entender cuando las razones son obvias… viví equivocado toda mi vida y quiero enmendar ese error… la creación de los combo niños…

- esta bien padre, si tu fuiste parte de ellos y piensas que ellos no son la mejor opción, haré lo que pueda para hacer lo que me pidas…

- muy bien dicho… hijo mío… déjame a mi el resto… tu solo sigue el plan que te dije… la meta es el exterminio de los combo niños… no cuestiones mis acciones… solo piensa en lo que te he dicho…

- así lo haré… Padre…

- tendrás tu recompensa… te lo aseguro…

*fin flash back*

La lluvia seguía cayendo en mi rostro que miraba hacia el cielo… mi confusión sigue latente… debo hacer algo… mientras seguiré con el plan de mi padre y después veré que hago… por lo pronto… me dirijo hacia el campamento con un poco de fruta… aun tengo que seguir simulando que soy su amigo… mi padre me enseñó bien a ocultar mis sentimientos, así que dudo que Cinza pueda percibirlos… eso es algo a favor, pero también me enseño a sondear los sentimientos de los demás, y no percibo en nadie, ningún sentimiento de maldad… esto es muy raro…. Pero si mi misión es terminar con los combo niños… entonces tengo que hacerlo…se lo prometí a mi padre… llego al campamento… todos aun duermen… me dirijo hacia donde está Cinza… y la observo mientras duerme… tiene una cara de tranquilidad… mi cara se torna preocupada al pensar que tal vez todo lo que me ha dicho es mentira…no puedo creer que alguien con su dulzura que me deja ver su rostro pueda fingir ser otra persona… no puedo creer que una mente malvada pueda estar dentro de esa piel de ángel que duerme ante mi… ¡ no!... no puede ser verdad lo que me dice mi padre… ¡alguien debe estar equivocado!… ¡alguien debe de estar mintiendo!.... en eso… Cinza abre sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos grises carentes de reflejo comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro parpadeando una y otra vez… "afortunadamente no puedes verme, sino verías mi tristeza reflejada en mi rostro preocupado".- pienso observándola…

- Buen Día, Cinza…. Le digo susurrante al oído… ella sonríe…

- Hola, Leo, buen día… ¿te levantaste temprano? me dice mientras se incorpora

- ¿pudiste descansar después de tu pesadilla?

- si, claro, y mas con lo que me contaste después… pero ¿Por qué no me levantaste para ayudarte a traer el almuerzo?

- yo… tenía que… bueno quería que descansaras, hoy será un duro viaje hasta llegar a la Ciudad Divina- ella sonríe… un bella sonrisa llena de inocencia… no, ella no puede ser lo que mi padre me dice que es ella…mi corazón me dice que alguien miente…

- no importa… debiste de haberme levantado para ayudarte…- de repente…ella se detiene en seco…

- ¿sucede algo?...- le pregunto… ella parece ponerse nerviosa…

- yo… no sé… siento una perturbación algo fuerte… algo maligno… como el sueño que tuve anoche de Serio…

- seguramente debes estar nerviosa por ese sueño…- le digo mientras le tomo del brazo…

- ¡ay!... – me dice ella mientras se aleja de mí…tomando su brazo…

- Cinza… ¿Qué sucede?..- le pregunto extrañado… ella parece estar confundida…

- ¡No te me acerques!…- me dice tratando echar a correr… yo intento detenerla pero ella sale corriendo entre sollozos…yo voy detrás de ella…

-¡Espera…Cinza… detente….!- le grito pero ella sigue corriendo entre los matorrales y el resbaladizo camino enlodado… de repente ella pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre una roca golpeándose el costado del tórax….se encuentra retorciéndose del dolor cuando me acerco… sin embargo ella insiste…

- ¡¡ NO te me acerques!!.- me dice apretándose las costillas…

- Cinza, soy yo.. Leo…

-No… tu no eres Leo… eres… eres….- el dolor no la deja terminar….yo la tomo del brazo mientras ella se sigue retorciendo del dolor…

- ¡¡claro que soy Leo!!… ¡¡¡siénteme… soy yo!!! …- le digo tomando su mano y colocándola en mi cara…

- ¡Leo!,.. pero… cuando me tocaste hace un momento… no sentí que fueras tú….- me decia de forma entrecortada

- soy yo… siempre he sido yo… - le digo abrazándola…mientras ella seguía lamentando su dolor en sus costillas…- déjame revisarte…- le digo mientras le levanto la blusa para ver donde está la lesión… observo un gran hematoma en su costado… coloco mi mano sobre esa región y comienzo a concentrarme para quitarle el dolor a cinza…ella comienza a calmarse un poco…- ¿ya estás mejor?

- si… gracias…

- ¿Qué sucedió, cinza?, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?....

- es que, cuando me tocaste… sentí como una descarga… algo malvado… no sé…. Sentí… que no fueras … realmente tú….. -me dice un poco aletargada

- soy yo…Cinza… siempre seré Leo para ti…

- por… favor… dime que… no ocultas nada…por … favor… dí..me..lo… - me dice casi quedándose dormida

- mejor vamos al campamento para que descanses…- le digo mientras la levanto entre mis brazos…"debo tener mas cuidado… ella es la única que puede descubrir los planes que tengo…debo ocultar mas mis intensiones…"

Cundo llegamos al campamento los demás chicos ya estaba levantados… se alarmaron al verme llegar con Cinza entre mis brazos…

- ¡Cinza!.- Grita Paco… - ¿Qué sucede?...

- tuvo un pequeño accidente… se cayo y se golpeó con una roca en las costillas… estará bien… no se preocupen….- les digo mientras la coloco en el suelo…

- ¡No puede ser!... ella no se cae tan fácilmente… - dice Serio incrédulo y acercándose a ella colocando una mano sobre su frente……

- Cinza… - comienza a llamarla…

- ella está bien… en un momento despertará. Les repito que fue un accidente…

- espero que estés diciendo la verdad… de lo contrario…- dice Paco un poco molesto…

- les aseguro que no tengo por que mentirles…- en eso Cinza comienza a despertar…

- ¿Estás bien, Cinza?- le preguntan Serio y Paco al mismo tiempo…ella parece un poco confundida pero reconoce las voces de inmediato…

- si, chicos… estoy bien…- dice ella tratando de sonreír… pero a leguas se nota que algo le molesta

- ¿que te pasó Cinza?… tu nunca te caes tan fácilmente ni te lastimas…

- yo… no sé que sucedió Paco… - dice ella cubriéndose los ojos…

- ¿que te pasa?....- le pregunta Azul…

- veo líneas… lluvia… como interferencia… no se que me está pasando…

- debes estar cansada… sigue recostada…- dice Leo..

- no, debemos seguir… -dice ella levantándose…- no nos vamos a retrasar por mi…- dice ella tratando de dar un paso tambaleante, pero algo la hace perder el equilibrio…

-¡ah no Señorita!, usted no va a ningún lado.- le dice Leo tajantemente al tiempo que la sujeta para que no caiga…

- ¡suéltame, Leo! .- me dice un poco molesta…

- ¡no lo haré, hasta que decidas quedarte quieta!...- Cinza se tranquiliza… se da cuenta de que realmente algo le está pasando… y zafa su brazo de la mano de Leo… a la vez que coloca su mano en su frente apretando sus sienes…

- ¿que te pasa, Cinza?- le pregunta preocupada Pilar…

- No lo sé Pilar… me siento algo extraña… como si presintiera algo… siento una perturbación en el ambiente que aparece y desaparece… me confunde… pareciera que veo cosas y que al mismo tiempo no son nada…

- déjame ayudarte- le dice Paco tomando a Cinza por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar hacia el campamento cerca de la fogata… mientras Serio le da una fruta...

- toma… come algo… quizá te haga sentir mejor…

- gracias, pero creo que ya está pasando…- Pilar acerca una hoja de plátano doblada como un cono con un poco de agua…

- toma un poco de agua, te hará sentir mejor…- le dice preocupada Pilar.,- Cinza sonríe… parece sentirse mucho mejor…- Muchas gracias Pilar… me siento mucho mejor…

- nos asustaste mucho…- le dice Pilar- pero me alegro ver que estas mejor…

- si, yo también.- dice Azul…- nunca te había visto así… y eso que eres la mas fuerte de nosotras…

- Leo… ¿me disculpas por favor por haber sido tan grosera contigo hace un momento?, aun no sé que me sucedió…

- no te preocupes, la verdad, a mi también me asustaste… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- definitivamente… es hora de irnos….

- muy bien, chicos… en marcha…- dice Leo… y todos comenzamos la marcha nuevamente… esta vez si llegaremos hasta la ciudad Divina…y al Templo de los Elementos…

Después del incidente de Cinza… el camino transcurrió con mucha calma… Leo siguió abriendo el sendero, mientras Cinza, Azul y pilar iban detrás de él. Al final íbamos Paco y yo… decidimos tomar esta formación debido al extraño episodio que había experimentado Cinza por la mañana, temíamos que algo le fuera a suceder a ella… de repente.. Leo se detiene…

- Vengan, chicos- dice al tiempo que aparta unos helechos y señalando hacia delante,,,- Miren… la Ciudad Divina!... nos dice con gran calma…todos nos asomamos, estamos sudorosos y exhaustos por el camino… se observan los edificios medio derruidos que se elevaban como enormes siluetas en medio de la selva… La enorme y antigua ciudad se extendía ante nuestros ojos, en el centro de la amplia plaza los árboles se elevaban a través de las grietas abiertas en las lozas. Una altísima pirámide escalonada dominaba la metrópolis abandonada, sin tener rastro alguno de que las selva intentara engullirla como al resto de la ciudad en ruinas… se veía como un edificio nuevo, imponente, mientras que los templos mas pequeños y las estelas con las imágenes de los tótem de los animales de la selva aparecían en ruinas, incapaces de resistir el paso del tiempo y las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Inscripciones intrincadamente cincelados asomaban entre el musgo y las enredaderas…. Observando el amplio lugar, se observa un espacio hundido cercado con un muro de piedras grabadas con unos aros de piedra en posición vertical…

- ¡Miren!, - dice Paco entusiasmado…- ¡una cancha de Nova Nock !.. ¡¡¡sería genial un partido después de tanto esfuerzo!!!

- Paco. ¿Como te pueden quedar fuerzas para jugar en estos momentos?.- le pregunta Azul…

- Paco nunca dice no a un partido de Nova Nock…

- pero no en estos momentos…hay cosas mas importantes que un partido de Nova nock

- ésta ciudad debió de haber sido un lugar asombroso…- dice Pilar…

- en su momento… debió serlo…- dice Azul…

- bueno chicos.. no olvidemos a que vinimos… manos a la obra…- dice Cinza….

- me imagino que el Templo de los elementos debe ser esa pirámide….- dice Azul mirando la pirámide principal…

- Así es… dice Leo… ese es el Templo de los Elementos… dice dirigiéndose hacia ella…

-¿Y como entraremos?- pregunta Paco…

- buena pregunta…- les digo…- ¿y si subimos hasta arriba?, quizá haya una puerta…

- no- dice Azul…- sería ir en contra de la lógica de la construcción…vamos a obtener nuestros elementos… no creo que podamos iniciar desde lo que es el final de la pirámide… debemos de iniciar desde in principio…

- así es, y como la pirámide tiene su base en el suelo… primero debemos iniciar con … la tierra…

-¿quien simboliza la tierra?... pregunta Cinza…

- yo- les digo… yo soy el tigrillo… simbolizo la tierra… pero no se que hacer…

- toca la pirámide a ver que sucede…- dice Leo… pero nada pasa…

- cielos… no sucede nada… y ahora que?... dice Paco mientras se sienta en la pirámide…

- ni idea… dice Azul mientras también se sienta en la pirámide… después les seguimos todos…

- no pasamos por todo lo que pasamos solo para llegar hasta donde estamos y sentarnos a ver que pasa…- dice Paco

- y si decimos algunas palabras mágicas como "ábrete sésamo".- dice pilar… y al terminar de decir esto… una puerta escondida comienza a abrirse sin que nos diéramos cuenta…

-¡como crees Pilar!... si fueran las cosas tan sencillas… cualquiera las haría!... dice Paco cuando se escucha un estruendo y la compuerta se termina de abrir!...

- ¡¡¡Pilar…eres un genio!!!.- le dice Azul mientras rápidamente entramos ala pirámide….

- No era un solo elemento… sino todos…- dice Cinza mientras penetramos en esa enigmática pirámide en busca de la misión a la que nos mandó el maestre Grinto… la aventura estaba por comenzar… en realidad los Combo niños al fin haremos honor a nuestros antepasados si logramos obtener nuestros elementos… y juro por mi vida… que así será… juntos lo vamos a lograr…

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
